Violets and Sky
by Belestrange
Summary: Ron and Hermione go for a walk...


Disclaimer: Don't own it. _Never_ owned it. Never _will_ own it. Wish I _did _own it…

Author's Note: Just a short oneshot about Ron and Hermione. Came to me after something my friends and I did yesterday, when I remembered how much fun rolling down hills can be. By the way – to those of you waiting for the sequel to _Promise Me_, It's in the works. Mostly done, I'm just having a bit of writer's block on the end. So I hopeto have itup in about a week.

Dedication: To Jennie, who inspired this story by forcing me to roll down a hill…

**Violets and Sky**

They had slipped off for a walk, sensing that Harry needed some time alone with Ginny. They'd noticed that this usually happened right after they destroyed a horcrux. Harry would get very quiet and try to sneak off. The only one who could make him act normally was Ginny. So they'd snuck off to let him brood in peace.

They walked side-by-side in silence, pushing branches out of their way and stumbling over the rocky forest floor. There was a tiny stream, bubbling and splashing over smooth stones, which they followed so that they could find their way back. For once, the silence between them was comfortable, not wrought with tension. Occasionally, their shoulders brushed, and the familiar spark flew between them, but it didn't ignite the air as it usually did.

The trees began to diminish, and then ended abruptly, giving way to a steep, grass-covered slope, dotted with little white violets. She sat down in the tall grass, and he sprawled out next to her. A tiny white butterfly fluttered past him, and he turned his head towards her to watch it fly. She was smiling reminiscently.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" She said.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just remembering…"

"What?"

"Never mind, you'd think it was stupid."

"Try me."

"Alright, fine. When I was little, there used to be this hill behind my school. My friends and I used to go down there after school and roll down it." He snorted.

"You rolled down a _hill_ for fun?"

"See, I _told you_ you'd think it was stupid."

"I don't. It's just the idea of _you_ rolling around in the grass, that's all."

"I was only seven." He shrugged. They were silent for a moment, then she said,

"I dare you to."

"Dare me to what?"

"I dare you to roll down this hill."

"No."

"Why, are you scared?" She smirked.

"No."

"Then do it."

"Fine, I will, but you have to go first."

"Fine." She lay down in the grass, then positioned her body vertically with the bottom of the hill. He waited a few seconds, then followed her.

A whirlwind of sky and grass. The scent of violets. White clouds. Darkness. Laughter.

He landed nearly on top of her. She grabbed his arms and the momentum caused them to roll over twice more, before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

And he leaned down and kissed her. His entire being filled her scenes. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, entwining her small hands in his ginger hair.

"I love you." He murmured into her lips. She whimpered. They rolled over again. She was on top now. He buried one hand in her hair and cupped her cheek wit the other, pulling her closer, and she gave a little sigh. He flipped her back over and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly, his hands were everywhere; under her shirt, her skirt, she didn't care. Everything seemed as though it were some beautiful dream, and she held onto him tightly, afraid to let go because she thought she might wake up. He rolled his hips down into hers and she gave a soft moan. Then she ran a hand under his shirt and over his stomach. He broke away suddenly.

"We should stop." He said.

"Why?" She asked, concerned.

"If we don't stop now…" He blushed. "Well, if we d-don't stop now I'm afraid I'll w-want to go…further."

"Maybe I want to go further." He raised an eyebrow.

"This coming from Miss 'I-want-to-wait-until-my-wedding-night?"

"I suppose we'll have to wait, then?"

"I don't want to be taking advantage of you." She smiled.

"That's probably wise." He studied her. Her hair was wild and her clothes were rumpled, partially from the hill and partially from the kiss.

"You're beautiful." He said. She blushed. He went on, "And I meant what I said before. I – I love you." He tucked a violet behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the nose. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, Ron."

They were in the middle of a war. Their best friend could be killed any day. But they had finally found each other, and maybe that was all they needed.

**Fin**

Review!


End file.
